


Everything Fresh and New

by Hornet394



Series: DFB Primary School (Translation from chi) [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, DFBPrimary!AU, M/M, Primary School, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DFB Primary School!AU</p><p>The story of little Manuel Neuer and little Christoph Kramer, featuring their happy friends every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idiot No. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [万物皆新](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096031) by [PolarBeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBeer/pseuds/PolarBeer). 



> Authorised translation to english :) first time so give chance please  
> At the beginning Kramer is in kindergartener while Neuer is in second grade, but the story takes place when Kramer goes up to first grade and Neuer in third :)

8 years old Manuel Neuer is the goalkeeper of the DFB primary school football team, and is one of the team's most important members. He's just a second grader, and could even be described as short, with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes as pretty as the dolls on little girls' beds. However, his exceptional sweeping ability has not only made a name for him in DFB Primary School, even those squirts in the opposite DFB kindergarten who couldn't even sort out the rules of the sport treat Manuel as their idol.

6 year old Christoph Kramer is one of said fans, but the point is, he's not just an ordinary squirt. He's already exhibited an exciting talent in football - his teachers always marvel at the speed his two small legs can go up to on the field.

Idolizing the goalkeeper two years older than him, Christoph has naturally wanted in to DFB Primary School football team.

And today, was a special day.

When his mother picked him up after school, she told him a good news as she ruffled his blonde head: He's going to be a first grader of DFB primary school coming September. The other good news was that his mother was bringing him to the match between DFB and BFD primary school, held right in DFB's field.

The third thing that happened this day was a bit of a surprise, one that scared Christoph's mother to death. Christoph, on the other hand, thought that it was a good thing. Putting aside the ensuing bafflement and dizziness, the outcome was a true miracle - his idol spoke to him!

 

二

 

Manuel thinks that today sucks.

He usually does three things before a match for good luck.  First, he puts his Schalke bear inside the goal for luck. The bear isn't only his friend, he's also served him well. Then, bump chests with each and every of his teammates. It's a testimony between young men. Last but not least, caress the goal devotedly with the tip of his foot.

All three things had been done meticulously, but the day progressed in a rather surprising way.

At this point DFB holds the score at 2 nil, and the match's about to end, but Manuel's still entirely focused on keeping his record of not letting any goal pass him for, forever, really. He's not allowing himself to relax at all, his blue eyes locked intently on the ball.

Today's defense isn't doing their job though, and with two minutes left, the BFD's strikers make a threatening attack again. Luckily, Manuel acts fast, jumping up to hit the ball away. However, the direction the ball is sailing in looks strange from all angles, and with Manuel's judgement, it seems to have- to- seems to have hit the- spectators' stand.

A shocked cry resonates from the stand, but the ball is quickly thrown back into the field by someone. Nothing goes wrong in the last minute fortunately, and DFB claims victory with 2 nil.

The coach Mr Löw comes over then, talking to Manuel with distress in his voice. "Manuel, it seems that a kindergarten kid had been knocked out by that ball. Do you want to take a look with me?"

Fear takes hold of Manuel suddenly, and he has his bear in a death grip without him realizing it. "Is he… Did I…?"

Löw takes a while to connect the dots and when he does, he quickly says, "No! I don't think so."

Oh Gott, what are kids thinking these days? If a child's football can kill a kid with one blow, those adolescent protection people would have demolished this field a long long time ago.

 

三

 

If the first thing you saw when you woke up was the idol you fervently loved and respected, what would you do?

Christoph Kramer's first reaction is to pinch his thigh, hard.

His mother, Mr Löw, and the doctor is outside discussing his situation, hence there's only Manuel sitting by the bed. When he sees the knocked out Christoph slowly return to consciousness he lets out a huge breath (he's alive!) But the next second he's looking at the idiot pinch his thigh for no reason, then cry out from the pain.

Oh my god it's not a dream! Christoph cheered inwardly. He pinched himself a few more times, still slightly doubtful. With the increasing pain accompanying each pinch though, he can't help but smile goofily.

Manuel frowned - did the hit made this guy… retarded? He immediately runs out to call to the adults.  Christoph can only hear a loud but clear voice cry out, "He's become a retard!"

"Oh god!" That's his mother.

Mr Löw slaps his hand over Manuel's mouth quickly.

 

四

 

"Relax, everything is fine with the kid," Doctor Wohlfahrt reassures Löw and Kramer's mother again after he checks up on Kramer, "He's just… overwhelmed. Very soon he will be running around again."

Wohlfahrt is right. Rather than saying that it was the ball that caused Kramer to lose consciousness, it should be said that his brain short-circuited as he saw the ball  _Neuer_ saved flying to his direction - the excitement made him collapse, but Wohlfahrt didn't say it out loud.

"Manuel," Mr Löw said to the boy who was still thinking deeply, his mouth pressed in a grim line, "Aren't you supposed to say something?"

Manuel doesn't quite believe Wohlfahrt's diagnosis, but he still apologizes obediently, "Sorry, my ball hit you… it won't next time.

Christoph blinked. In this short period he's already remembered what on earth had happened, in his brain, "being hit" and "Neuer talking to him" has a direct correlation, and to him, he's very willing to be hit every day if Neuer complies.

"No!" Christoph frantically cries, "My brain is strong! It's ok if you hit me a hundred times!" Löw and Mrs Kramer can't help but look to Wohlfahrt questioningly.

Is the kid really…?

Manuel blinked too, puzzled. The stupidest person he's ever known is Thomas Müller in second grade (even though Thomas's grades are far better than his own, but this idiot ranking is undisputable), but at this moment, his idiot list updated itself. Oh right, what was Idiot No. 1 called again?

"You are…?"

Christoph is beyond excited. "I'm Christoph! Christoph Kramer. I'm also going to DFB in september! I want to join the football team too!" Manuel wanted to say that the team didn't allow idiots, but Mr Löw is looking at him, and strictly speaking, idiot Thomas Müller is also part of the team…

Manuel can only nod in recognition. On the idiot list, the name "Thomas Müller" immediately gets pushed to second place by "Christoph Kramer".  After Thomas, Lukas Podolski also falls from first runner up to second runner up.

 

五

 

The next day in the school canteen, the kids from the football team sits at the same table as usual.

Second grader Jerome Boateng mutters, "Exams, holidays, then we're third graders!"

Miroslav Klose in third grade says gleefully, "Ha! By that time I'll be in fourth grade!"

Manuel stopped chewing his potato briefly to say, "By then the first graders will be here… by the way, I met an idiot yesterday, even more so than Thomas and Lukas. He's coming here in September."

Bastian Schweinsteiger turns to look at the chubby kid sitting next to him - Lukas Podolski seems to be smiling from ear to ear about this news (Thomas looks very happy too), and even takes an apple from his own plate. Bastian can't imagine how someone can be "more of an idiot than Thomas and Lukas", so he rebutts seriously, "You're making this up."

Manuel replies defiantly with his mouth full of mashed potatoes, "We'll see!"

By the way, Idiot No.1 who goes by the name Christoph Kramer  _is_  coming right? He didn't want to be looked down upon by Bastian, nor did he want his best bud Thomas and Lukas to be excited for nothing.

When thinking of it in this way, Manuel involuntarily started to look forward to September.

End of Chapter "Idiot No. 1"

 

 


	2. The Little Duckling Becomes the Simpering Slug

一

 

After the regular training session after school, Manuel went to the spectators' stand to look for his Schalke bear. If it was just regular training, the bear would be sitting obediently somewhere in the front row to watch his little master.

Today there's one more person sitting next to Schalke bear, the first grader Christoph Kramer. Accurately speaking, the kid has been sticking close to Manuel ever since he started going to DFB Primary, and after that last ridiculous match, Christoph was even more glued to his side.

The phrase "glued to his side" was first used by Thomas, who dreamt of being the German laureate, to describe Kramer, even though Mr Löw said that he shouldn't use such a phrase to describe his teammates. The smile that played at the edge of Mr Löw's lips, though, fully convinced Thomas that this phrase was perfect. Lukas, who shared the same dream, was full of admiration for Thomas for using this phrase (Bastian impatiently said that he would buy a dictionary of idioms for Lukas' birthday).

Anyways!! He's already a big kid in third grade! Why must he let a first grade squirt hang around him every day? He's doing well in the team, and he gets to walk around with respectable people like Klose, earning the respect of many classmates. But this little squirt was casting a shadow over his golden halo.

Don't even mention that match.

 

二

 

That match. The trigger of the entire thing was the match last friday, the one between DFB and ANT Primary.

Everything had been excellent, DFB was leading ANT by a slight 1 nil. Five minutes before the end of the match, Khedira fell hard on his butt when he was defending. Löw quickly subbed on Kramer for the hurt third grader.

Christoph's nickname was Lungsy, he didn't pant nor felt muscle pain after running without rest for an entire match, and had did pretty well on the field before. Löw clearly thought that Christoph could fill Khedira's shoes. But within two minutes, when he was scuffling for the ball with the opponent, the back of his head was hit directly by the other kid's elbow.

The pain caused Christoph to fall on the ground, bright golden stars filling his vision, buzzing in his ears. His brain blanked out for half a minute before it started running again.

He saw Manuel as he regained his bearings, so he quickly stood up. Seeing his swift recovery, Löw thought that he didn't need to pull Christoph off.

How wrong Mr Löw was! His underestimation of the effect an injury had on a footballer was what led to Manuel's predicament.

Christoph saw Manuel and immediately related him to training (due to his pleas, Manuel always helped him with his goal-shooting training). At this point Manuel's eyes weren't on Christoph, which provided him with a once in a lifetime chance.

Christoph's mistake was even more devastating. One of his legs hit hard on the ball, making it fly through the air in a tricky angle. It was one of his best performances up to date, to be honest, and Manuel's attention was on the other team. Just like that, Christoph scored.

Manuel snapped his head back incredulously to stare at poor Schalke bear and Christoph's goal. He saw red. At the bench, Löw threw his bottle of water angrily on the ground.

 

三

 

Manuel is undoubtedly the MVP of the match. The 1 nil score became a draw because of this own goal, and not only had the situation gotten bad, Manuel's flawless record had also been shattered.

That Kramer messes everything up! That… jinx! Manuel was so mad that both cheeks flamed up. He angrily kicked the ball, steering it himself to ANT's goal area directly. Every kid on the field was still in shock, especially the ANT players. None of them could bring themselves to react to Manuel's furious attack, frozen rigid to the ground. Only the ANT keeper seemed to get a sniff of Manuel's intentions.

The fortunate thing is that there is no other person who understands a goalkeeper better than a goalkeeper. Manuel understood clearly which angle and power would catch the other goalkeeper off guard, his experience acting as intuition. Schalke bear helped, too.

He scores! DFB's goalkeeper scores! The on-site commentator said in a tremble, consumed by his surprise. ANT's goalkeeper (a second grader) plopped down on the grass and started to cry, while Manuel panted with his hands on his knees, feeling a sudden pang of injustice. Even though _his_ goal had secured victory, his record was gone forever. He sat down next to the other goalkeeper, and let his waterworks burst.

 

四

 

The match ended with the wailing cacophony of both goalkeepers. Lahm walked over with Schalke bear in his arms. The considerate and understanding Captain didn't say anything, simply gave Manuel his bear as comfort. Manuel hugged his bear close to himself, quieting down to sniffles. ANT's keeper didn't have the habit of bringing his soft toy with him, and cried even loudly in despair. Luckily ANT's captain was smart enough to stuff their coach's large water bottle into the goalkeeper's hands as substitution.

 

五

 

After that match, Manuel refused to even look at Christoph, even a glimpse of his shadow would reduce Manuel to angry pouts.

Frankly speaking, Manuel used to be pretty good to Kramer. For a reason, of course.

During the summer holidays, Manuel went to his Uncle's family farm in the countryside with his parents and brother. There, a newly hatched duckling followed Manuel devotedly, everywhere, even as it wobbled uncertainly every step.

Uncle said when a duckling had just hatched, its brain was completely empty, so it gets exceptionally attached to the first living thing it sees, trusting it blindly, treating it like its own mother.

Manuel felt a bit bad for the stupid duckling who couldn't even recognize its own mother. After Manuel returned home, Uncle called to say that the duckling didn't have the heart to eat with Manuel gone, and almost died as a result.

Later, as Manuel laid eyes on Christoph, he thought that Kramer was exactly like that little duckling. When his brain was empty the first thing Christoph saw was Manuel, so he was treating Manuel like his mother. Manuel was scared that Christoph would die if he didn't eat or drink because he lost his mother, so Manuel was particularly patient with Christoph. After all, it was his ball that caused the kid's brain to go white.

But that atrocious match made Manuel never want to associate with Idiot No. 1 anymore.

 

六

 

His teammates scrambled to give Christoph their suggestions.

Bastian said, You should eat more, train more, when you're stronger you won't be knocked silly anymore! Look at me, my whole face was covered with my own blood and I'm fine.

Miroslav told him, You need to train your skills, and become a reliable teammate. Then, Neuer will slowly forgive you, and trust you.

Lukas said happily, Aha! Of course you need to say sorry and sorry and sorry and sorry! Do it like you mean it, with a smile on your face!

He spoke from experience. Last time Bastian's photo had been put on the school magazine cover, the girls had snatched them all. Bastian painfully parted with his own copy to give to Lukas, but as soon as Lukas took the magazine, two drops of blood dripped from his nose, right onto Bastian's happy face.

The blame really couldn't be put on Lukas. Autumns were arid and Lukas hated veggies, having a nosebleed was a regular occurrence for him, it was just that the timing was a bit too bad.

The class exploded into raucous laughter, while Bastian looked like he was about to combust. Following Ozil's advice, Lukas unashamedly trailed Bastian with constant apologies, eventually winning his forgiveness and the two were best bros again, no harm done.

The truth was that once as Lukas was apologizing, he tripped on the stairs, tumbling down. Bastian couldn't help but come up to the see if the chubby kid was done for, effectively ending the one-sided cold war. Lukas had also talked to a lot of girls to buy that magazine, which also got on Bastian's nerves.

Later Bastian admitted that he hadn't been mad for a long time, he was just curious as to what other tricks Lukas had up his sleeve. Everyone blanched after hearing that because obviously, Manuel was still, very, mad.

 

七

 

Of course things don't turn out like Lukas' predictions.

Let us turn back to the opening of this chapter. Yes, Christoph is following Manuel off the field, again. Despite the uncanny resemblance between the boy's kicked-puppy look with the little duckling on Uncle's farm, Manuel only thinks that Idiot No. 1 is just like a simpering _slug_ he can't shake off.

He can't hold it in anymore. Manuel turns abruptly, holding his bear tightly in his arms. "How much longer do you want to follow me? Look closer! I'm not your mum! If you want your mum go home! I'm going to call the police!" Even though Christoph doesn't understand the "mum" part, saying sorry is obviously more important. He sniffed, "I, I came to say sorry! Lukas said to smile, to do it like I mean it… Manuel, I'm so sorry, you… it's all my fault…" Manuel looks incredulously at the kid who's at the brink of tears. Christoph's asymmetrical eyes (in size, only) become all the more obvious, his scrunched up brows crinkle unevenly. How is _this_ smiling? This brat was just vying for pity! Manuel's so mad that his cheeks burned up into a pout again. "If saying sorry worked we wouldn't need the police! It's all your fault! My record's already gone! I'll never forgive you! Bye!" Manuel runs away quickly, leaving his words behind him.

Christoph stares at the ground, dejected. Mission failure. Half a minute later though, Manuel runs back! Christoph lifts up his head with a glimmer of hope.

"I said the wrong thing," Manuel tried hard to be positively vicious, "It's not just bye, it's farewell! You're not allowed to follow me around anymore!"

 

 

End of Chapter 2 "The Little Duckling Becomes the Simpering Slug"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed some things around because they don't make sense in english ._. forgive slight amendments pls  
> Feel free to correct if you see something wrong because I'm sleepy :( final chap hopefully coming up within these two days though :D


	3. Budding

一

 

Operation-stick-around-and-never-give-up as suggested by Lukas Podolski officially failed for Christoph.

Thomas said cleverly, "Lukas is no. 3 on the Idiot list. How can you trust the opinion of Idiot No. 3?

"Really?" Christoph asked, "I haven't heard of this list before!"

"You're in first grade, it's normal that you don't know," Thomas replied proudly, "I'm second place on this list, of course I know a lot about it! You just need to trust me.

Christoph couldn't agree more, and he nodded his head to Thomas' reasoning.

He even wanted to ask who no. 1 was, but Thomas quickly continued, "That was free! If you have more questions, come to the DFB flea market in the weekend! I have a mobile store there in the afternoon, answering questions for a charge!"

Christoph shut up.

 

二

 

Christoph decides to listen to Bastian and Miroslav's suggestions. It doesn't matter if it's training up his body or his skills, anyways he needs to be stronger.  So Christoph told his mother that the team's trainings this month goes to 7 pm.

His mother hands the job of collecting Christoph after school to her husband, after all the school's on the way home and the timing is just right. Little Christoph just needs to wait 15 minutes at the guardhouse.

So, Christoph Kramer of first grade became the most hardworking child of the team. As everyone left after regular training each day, Christoph quietly stayed behind to practice.

With the brat no longer popping up everywhere, Manuel should have felt relief, but Mr Lowe said that Christoph was training too much. Moreover, with the duckling no longer following him around, instead ignoring him, Manuel felt uncomfortable.

What Manuel didn't realize was that Christoph had once again became a pitiful duckling in his heart.

As time passed, Manuel was no longer angry. Sometimes he would see that tiny figure on the empty field, the sunset drawing out his shadow.

It's alright, he wanted to say, I forgive you. Anyways I'm good at what I do, my record will be back in no time.

But he's a big kid in third grade now (third grade meant he would be a fourth grade big guy next year), how could he actively seek out and say sorry to a first grade squirt?

The unfortunate thing was that Christoph had long stopped sticking around and constantly apologizing, so Manuel never found a good opportunity to reconcile with the boy while keeping his dignity intact.

 

三

 

On Friday, Manuel's mother could only come to pick him up at 7 (usually he went home by himself, but each Friday his mother would take him to grandmother's for dinner).

Night time comes especially early in late autumn.

When Manuel passed by the football pitch at six-thirty, the stars were already blinking in the sky.

(A/N: The author doesn't dare let primary school kids stay so late, and since Germany's latitude is higher, the sky should be dark very early in late autumn.)

The children's pitch seems rather wide and open in a child's eye, the stars caressing the lush green grass gently. There's a figure by the goal, shooting at it with small puffs of breath.

Manuel suddenly recalls that before his record was destroyed by that Idiot No. 1, it was always he who had helped that Idiot practice.

He's such a nice guy, Manuel couldn't help but compliment himself.

He looks around, no one's there. If he went and made peace now, he wouldn't lose any face.

Ok, he'll be a nice guy to the end then!

Under the warm celestial light, a small figure walks closer to another equally small figure, slowly, quietly..

 

四

 

"You're training so hard, do you want to destroy my record next time too?"

Manuel's voice clearly catches Christoph off guard. Manuel's regretting it too, he had thought of so many different phrases, but the one that comes out is still so harsh and vicious.

Christoph looks like he's about to cry too, again - his smaller eye is even smaller and his larger eye is even the more larger, his uneven eyebrows just like an angry little bird.

That idiot! It's my record that's broken, not yours, why are you always the pitiful one? Manuel feels very off balance. He's long forgotten about his sitting in the ANT goal wailing alongside his opponent (and hugging Schalke bear).

This time, Christoph really cries out loud.

Fat droplets rolled down his cheeks, disappearing into the grassy field, as Christoph rubbed at his eyes, sniffling.

"I… I know it's my fault… My head got hit, I didn't know what happened, I thought we were training… I didn't mean to destroy your record…"

Manuel finally understands now.

Christoph cries even more rigorously, "You, you're the one I love and respect! I just want to be better in front of you! Why don't you pay attention to me!"

If Thomas the future laureate was here, he would have critically pointed out that Christoph's transformation was too sudden. It started out as an apology, than to a confession of love (?), and now it's an accusation?

But this sharp turn of events catches Manuel off guard.

He thinks of the duckling on his Uncle's farm, the one that refused to eat or drink and nearly died because it couldn't see Manuel. The poor fuzzy little duckling, who followed Manuel everywhere with wings fluttering, be it eating breakfast or going to the bathroom.

He's an idiot alright, but even idiots can be sad. Manuel softened.

Christoph's tears dropped one by one, beating on Manuel's little heart feebly like small whips.

Manuel quickly found his friend Schalke bear from his school bag and stuffed him into Christoph's arms.

"Hug him! Stop crying!"

Christoph bursts into tears again, even more wailful than earlier, "You ignored me…"

"I'll pay attention to you! I won't ignore you anymore okay? Don't cry!"

Christoph's tears finally stops, carefully observing Manuel's expression.

For after his speech, Maniel had cocked his head to one side, is he still angry or annoyed, or…

Manuel once again held out his bear to Christoph, motioning the kid to take him.

Christoph could only gape at Manuel, his attention wasn't on the bear therefore he didn't do anything.  Manuel couldn't help but sneak a glance at the boy's lack of reaction.

After all, Manuel was just in third grade, this glance gave away his nervousness and worry. Of course, it's also due to Christoph's own immense experience and acute intuition at deciphering Manuel's expressions, after all he spent most of his time _observing_ Manuel.

Manuel forgave him.

Manuel said he wouldn't ignore him.

Manuel said don't cry, hug (with the bear).

Manuel has to forgive him, in this nerve-wracking moment Christoph might have misheard something.

With a "WAH" Christoph breaks into tears again.

The next second, Manuel falls back facing the soft grass with the weight of Christoph on him, Schalke bear landing softly on the field out of Manuel's small hands.

 

五

 

Excited Christoph had jumped up to hug Manuel’s neck, his little body leaning on to the other boy, causing Manuel to lose balance, the both of them falling onto the ground.

Manuel wants to get up, but Christoph is still hugging him tightly, blonde head buried into Manuel’s neck.

“Hey!” Manuel wants to tell him to let go, but he suddenly feels coldness seeping into his cheek and neck, like little droplets are falling onto his skin.

Is it raining?

There is no rain, the numerous stars in the sky are still blinking their eyes gently at the two boys locked in an embrace on the grass.

The moon is there, too, pale like a fresh boiled egg, warm and pure.

No, the coolness on his neck seems to be this idiot’s tears...

Christoph used a long time to recover, slightly calming his agitation.  It is only now does he relax his arms, albeit reluctantly, taking in a deep breath.

Manuel seems to be in a bad mood.  “You hurt me- my ass- ouch!” Although the grass is soft, but the sudden fall still hurts his butt…

Christoph quickly stands up, pulling Manuel up too.

Manuel’s still in his bad mood. “Don’t you have a handkerchief? Your snot’s all over me! Look, here, here, and here is wet because of you!” Manuel indignantly pointed at his neck and face.

As for Christoph, he thought that Manuel wanted him to find a handkerchief to clean up Manuel.

Christoph’s always forgetting something, and it’s already an improvement that he had actually brought his handkerchief with him, but he had unluckily left it in the classroom.

Christoph immediately panics, bowing his head in shame.  He’s not only hurt the person he _likes_ , and had cried on his neck and face, and now he can’t even find a piece of handkerchief...

Christoph remembers that the adults on TV always are cool and awesome.  Like in last week’s “Berlin Night” when the female lead got rain on her face, the male lead had quickly took out his handkerchief to clean her face gently.

However, there should be ways other than using handkerchiefs…

A spark of thought lit up in Christoph's mind.

Yesterday Mrs Kramer was watching the series “Love Restaurant”, and a drink had splashed onto the actress’s face.  The actor didn’t use the napkins right next to his hand, instead he leaned forward and kissed the actress’ face.  When the actor let go of her, there wasn’t any liquid on her face anymore.

Something off topic, the Society for the Protection of Minors should really re-evalute the impact of romantic tv on kids.

 

六

 

Christoph is a man of action

He immediately goes up and grabs Manuel's shoulder, standing on his toes, showering his face with light pecks..

"What are you doing?!" Manuel's very shocked.

"Kissing you better!" Christoph said between pecks.

Manuel can't dodge with his arms being held. He suddenly thinks of his cats, Mama cat also licked her kits to wash their face, so he stands still and lets Christoph do whatever he wants.

After kissing his face, then to his neck. Christoph doesn't slack off, kissing every teardrop seriously.

Suddenly, Manuel shivers.

Christoph stops and asks nervously, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"It itches!" Manuel cackles.

"You're afraid of tickles?" Christoph blurts out.

This unintentional sentence falls lightly in the air, but in Manuel’s ears, it seemingly carries a hint of mockery.

For Manuel really is afraid of tickles, this weakness of his has been laughed at by his friends for a long time, only that Christoph didn't know that.

Manuel pouts again, “So? I don’t believe that you aren’t!”

An eye for an eye, so he kisses back decisively.

True, the place where he kissed did itch.

But the itch wasn't just in his cheek and his neck after being kissed.

Christoph felt a little something in his heart, too, as if something was slowly sprouting there, wanting to break through the soil.   It tickled, but it was of the best kind.

 

-End-

 

End of final chapter, “Budding”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to throw up the last chapter before school starts tomorrow >


End file.
